


Sing Along The Moon

by ambudaff, hogwarts_chronicles



Series: When The Moon Saw [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/pseuds/ambudaff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwarts_chronicles/pseuds/hogwarts_chronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic kedua dari seri 'When The Moon Saw' penulis ambudaff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Along The Moon

Bulan menghela napas sebelum memulai lagi berkata, "tak kan cukup waktuku malam ini. Kita berjumpa lagi bulan depan ?" kedipnya.

Aku mengangguk setuju. Tak terasa memang, bulu-bulu di kaki dan tanganku sudah mulai memendek. Keempat cakarku pun sudah mulai menampakkan bentuk kuku manusia lagi. Fajar telah menjelang.

Tak sabar aku menunggu hingga bulan purnama lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menunggu bulan purnama dengan debar aneh. Bukan debar cemas, tapi debar antusias.

Dan inilah buah penantianku. Purnama datang lagi ..

 

  


**Kisah kedua: Sing Along to the Moon**  


 

Aku belum lagi bersiap untuk terbit. Sang surya masih menjalani sisa-sisa tugasnya, ketika suara seorang ibu menggema: "Nauro .. hampir malam, cepat masuk rumah .."

Untuk anak-anak lain, perintah itu mungkin terdengar biasa: perintah untuk berhenti bermain, makan malam, dan mulai belajar.

Tapi untuk Nauro, itu berbeda. Malam ini bulan purnama, aku, akan muncul di atas dunia. Berarti waktunya untuk menjalani ritual.

Ayah Nauro adalah manusia serigala keturunan. Ia tewas diburu penduduk di suatu desa, karena ketahuan. Ibunya, yang juga adalah manusia serigala karena gigitan (aku ragu apakah yang menggigitnya adalah suaminya ?) bergegas menyelamatkan diri sejauh mungkin dengan anak dalam kandungannya.

Nauro, dalam bahasa Quenya, bahasa yang telah lama tidak dipakai manusia, berarti manusia serigala. Ya, Nauro kecil mewarisi gen ayahnya. Dan Nauro beserta ibunya akan berubah di malam ini.

Setelah mengecek listrik dan air di seisi rumah, kompor di dapur, kunci-kunci di semua pintu dan jendela, ibu menuntun Nauro memasuki ruang bawah tanah mereka yang kokoh. Di situ mereka aman hingga fajar tiba.

Begitu mereka jalani hingga Nauro dewasa. Dan jangan kau bayangkan dia menjadi anak yang menutup diri. Tidak, Nauro tumbuh menjadi anak yang periang, mudah bergaul, banyak temannya. Mereka sepintas lalu suka juga menanyakan mengapa Nauro suka menampik ajakan berpesta di malam-malam tertentu.

"Ah, aku tahu," seorang anak memasang wajah lucu, "ini kan malam bulan purnama. Kau harus meringkuk di kamarmu seperti Remus Lupin, ya ?" anak itu menyodorkan "Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban"

"Tau aja kau," Nauro memasang cengiran di wajahnya untuk menutupi debaran hatinya, "aku ini mengusahakan agar kalian semua tidak habis kusantap. Terutama kau, Fatty," katanya menunjuk Fatty --nama sebenarnya Michael-- yang berat badannya tidak lagi dinyatakan dalam kilogram melainkan dengan kuintal.

Yang disebut Fatty nyengir juga, dan yang lain beralih membicarakan hal-hal lain.

Begitu seterusnya. Nauro merasa aman. Namun ia tak menyangka, akan ada yang memperhatikan.

Cathy Adams. Gadis manis bermata biru keabuan, rambut coklat keperakan, itu memang telah menyita hatinya. Namun ia belum berani. Kuliah masih tingkat awal, pekerjaan masih serabutan: kadang ikut nge-band (tapi untuk professional nanti dulu, ia terhalang oleh kendala malam-malam 'spesial' itu), kadang menerima pesanan menerjemahkan, menuliskan suatu artikel, .. masih jauh dari angannya untuk bersama dengan seorang gadis .. karena .. dekat dengan seseorang berarti ia harus berani berterus terang akan keadannya. Dan konsekuensinya ..

Nauro berjalan pulang bergegas. Sebentar lagi purnama akan naik panggung. Dan ia tidak ingin menciptakan kerusuhan di manapun.

"Nauro, tunggu,"

"Cathy ?" mau copot rasanya jantung pemuda itu. Bagaimana kalau ia tahu ?

"Aku ikut ke rumahmu. Kau kan janji mau mengajarkan cara menulis puisi padaku,"

"Cathy, tapi .. aku .."

Gadis itu menggandeng lengannya, keras kepala menjejeri langkahnya yang tinggal beberapa saja sebelum memasuki pintu rumahnya.

Mereka masuk, dan Cathy menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya.

Nauro berdebar, bagaimana ini ? Bagaimana kalau aku berubah saat ia ..

"Cathy, aku tidak main-main .. demi keselamatan jiwamu .. sekarang juga cepat menjauh dari sini .." panik pada nada suara Nauro.

Tapi gadis itu seperti tidak hirau, malahan berjalan menuju dapur, seperti yang sudah terbiasa. Terdengan suara kompor dihidupkan, air diisikan pada ceret, suara denting sendok dan gelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum coklat panas ?" usulnya.

Nauro tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Cathy, aku serius .."

"Aku juga, serius .."

Nauro bertambah panik. Kulitnya mulai terasa gatal-gatal. Betul saja, jari-jarinya mulai berubah bentuk. Bulu halus coklat muda itu sudah mulai tumbuh .. tapi Cathy .. Cathy ..

Gadis itu malah mendekatinya. Mencondongkan badannya hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Dan .. Nauro baru sadar kalau ia juga berbulu halus di seluruh wajahnya. Bedanya, posturnya lebih kecil, dengan wajah bulat, ekor panjang, dan mata yang dapat berubah pupilnya.

"Meoooong .." kucing Persia di hadapannya memberi isyarat agar mereka keluar ke teras.

Dan di hadapanku mereka berdua melantunkan nada-nada indah bersama. Meongan dan lolongan, yang kali ini tidak terdengar seperti nada putus asa atau menyalahkan nasib, melainkan sesuatu yang indah. Suatu nada yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

Mungkin .. cinta .. seperti yang sering dikatakan manusia ?

Dan percakapan ini dikutipkan sang surya kepadaku, terjadi di siang hari sesudahnya :

"Sejak kapan kau tahu ?"

"Aku sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama,"

"Jadi ..?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku belajar jadi animagi .. tidak buruk bukan ?"

"Buruk ? Ini adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku,"

Cathy tersenyum. Nauro tersenyum.

"Bulan depan, saat yang sama ?"

"Saat yang sama. Let's sing to the moon, then .."

Bulan tersenyum mengakhiri kisah itu.

Aku termangu. Apa akan ada seseorang untukku ?


End file.
